Esperanto
Generic (3D Universe) Esperanto (GTA IV) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- }} |flags = |modelname = esperant |handlingname = ESPERANT |textlabelname = ESPERNTO |roadspawn = Yes (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawngroups = }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Esperanto is a recurring vehicle in the Grand Theft Auto series. It is a two door sedan in the 3D Universe and a four-door sedan in the HD Universe. It is manufactured by Albany in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Esperanto made its first appearance in Grand Theft Auto III. Its design became more boxy in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and appeared alongside a similar classic coupe, the Remington. Despite the Remington being a lowrider, the Esperanto was not. The rounded design returned for Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. However, it returned to the boxy design in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The Esperanto is based on a , more specifically the 1975 and 1976 models judging by the taillights. However, the vehicle has received significant changes throughout its appearances in these games. When introduced in GTA III (and, later, in GTA Liberty City Stories), the Esperanto features a slightly curvy profile and flatter details. The GTA Vice City rendition (as well as the GTA Vice City Stories rendition) received a major retouch with the vehicle featuring a more angular body design, detailed fascia and rear fin that slant forward. GTA San Andreas' Esperanto is essentially similar in design as that of GTA Vice City, but noticeably sports differences in the rear, with its tailfin-based taillights reduced in height (implying they are now part of the rear bumper) and its rear license plate relocated from the trunk lid to the bumper. Similarly, the GTA Advance rendition maintains much of the physical traits of previous Esperanto's as seen from the top down. One of the earliest known names of the car is the "Esparanto", revealed during development of GTA III and depicted in the Capital Autos website. Very early models of the possible Esparanto was more detailed, it had a brown vinyl roof and there were bigger resemblance to a real Cadillac from seventies. The beta Esperanto was also intended to feature hydraulics, but the feature was dropped in the final release. This feature was passed to the Yardie Lobo, however. HD Universe For the HD Universe the design was completely changed. The vehicle became a four door sedan for its appearance in Grand Theft Auto IV and Episodes From Liberty City. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Albany Esperanto is very different to the earlier renditions. Rather than being a large two-door coupe, the new car is a mid-sized four-door sedan. Its styling inspiration appears to be a pastiche of common early-80s mid-size American car styling. The bumpers, sides (especially the wheel arches, side cladding, the slight kink behind the rear window, and the shape of the rear window) and bustle-back styling are based on the , albeit made into a four door. The grille and headlights are similar to a and the taillights are extremely similar to those on a . The combined look seems to emulate a second generation as it is commonly mistaken for one. In game, the vehicle shares its interior with the Emperor, meaning its dashboard is very similar to the Pontiac Bonneville that inspires the taillights. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Although performance aspects vary slightly between games for this vehicle, acceleration and speed are generally quite satisfying with the rear-drive V8 or I6 (depending on the game) powertrain. The one common problem with the Esperanto, however, is its notoriously bad brakes - a problem that is only exacerbated by the vehicle's weight. When traveling at high speed, it takes some time to bring the vehicle to a stop which, besides often causing minor accidents, becomes a potentially fatal problem in GTA III, where Claude is unable to jump from a moving vehicle, exposing him to serious danger in a fast-moving Esperanto about to explode. The car's handling is highly responsive, but again, the vehicle's size and weight cause problems, predisposing it to two-wheeling and loss of control when overcompensating for a swerve at high speeds. However, its huge mass absorbs damage quite well, making it a good vehicle for ramming smaller ones (and even comparably sized ones) off the road. Usually using the handbrake with this car is more effective than using the main braking system. 3D Universe Overview Grand Theft Auto IV The Esperanto is powered by a relatively lazy-feeling V6 engine, which is paired with a 5 speed gearbox. It has a RWD configuration unlike the real Seville, which is FWD. Overall, it is rather slow and dreary, in that acceleration is very poor and top speed is not very high. Handling is fairly acceptable, though some understeer can be felt. The suspension can be described as moderately firm, yet soft enough to cope with the rough streets of Liberty City. Braking has improved significantly over the 3D Universe Esperanto, though ABS is still not available. When crashed, this car appears to cope rather well. However, it is easy for the engine to become damaged. ''GTA IV'' Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * The Esperanto can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Image Gallery Esparanto-GTA3-front.jpg|The "Esparanto", a beta version of the Esperanto in GTA III. Esperanto-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Variants Special Variant In Grand Theft Auto III, there is a unique navy blue variant found in the Ghost Town. It appears to have bigger wheels and darker windows compared to the normal Esperanto, although it lacks an interior. However, it is simply a mere prop and it cannot be driven by the player. Esperanto-GTA3-GhostTown-front.jpg|Navy blue variant. Notable owners *Tanner drove an Esperanto in the mission "Two-Faced Tanner." *Ray Bulgarin owned a white Esperanto. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III *Import/Export - The Esperanto is one of the 16 vehicles wanted for the Shoreside Vale portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Esperanto is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for their import garage. Placed on the first list. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Life's a Beach - The Esperanto is one of three cars that the player can find at beach in the party during the mission (three cars). ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * The Big Score - Used by the Colombian Cartel in the meeting. G''rand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Love on the Rocks - Toni meets a man in a Esperanto under the Newport's overpass, where he's informed about the van where the evidences are located. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' * Parked by the Old School Hall in Chinatown, Portland. * AMCo. Gas Station, Harwood, Portland (Sometimes, a Bobcat spawns here). * In the parking space by the Carson General Hospital in Rockford, Staunton Island (sometimes replaced with an Ambulance). ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * In the parking lot near the Moist Palms Hotel in Downtown. * Spawns when driving a Rancher in Downtown. * Occasionally spawn in Little Haiti, Little Havana and Downtown. * There is more than one Esperanto found parked in the car park behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' * Found driven by the Colombian Cartel in Callahan Point, Aspatria and the Francis International Airport. * Occasionaly found in other areas of Shoreside Vale * Found in various parking lots. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Can be found driving around Ganton, Idlewood and in Willowfield. * Can be found in Garcia, Foster Valley and Ocean Flats, San Fierro. * Can be found in Rockshore West. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Can be found in an alley in front of the Sweeney General Hospital, near an Angel. * Parked by the Old School Hall in Chinatown, Portland. * Can be found in the parking lot of Marco's Bistro in Saint Mark's. * Parked by the AMCo. gas station in Harwood, Portland. ''Grand Theft Auto: GTA Vice City Stories'' * Parked next to the abandoned apartment complex across the northernmost empire building in Little Haiti. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' * In GTA IV, a black one is always available at the cab depot up until Roman's Sorrow has been completed, it can also be seen entering or leaving the building. * One or more may be parked at The Triangle Club in Northern Gardens, Bohan. * Can be found in Broker in traffic. * One can be found on Wenrohronon Ave. in Broker with a Marbelle, parked on the side of the road near a small construction site before the road ends. It also can be found there in multiplayer modes. * Can often be found in Bohan. * Occasionally found in Alderney. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After completing car theft missions, Stevie will buy the Esperanto from Niko for $1,800. Trivia General * Esperanto is the name of an auxiliary language spoken throughout the world. It could also be a misspelling of the word esperando, which means "waiting" in Spanish and Portuguese. 3D Universe * In a trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, a unique black Esperanto can be seen crashing. * In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, no matter how many times the player resprays the Esperanto, there will always be a lining of rust at the bottom of the vehicle. HD Universe *The Esperanto was one of the first cars to appear in any media in the run-up to GTA IV's release. It has often been mistakenly referred to as an "Albany" due to the fact that the word is conspicuously emblazoned on the grille. *A wreck that looks like a cross between the San Andreas Buccaneer and Esperanto can be found in Used Auto Parts in South Bohan, just Northwest of the South Bohan Safehouse. It will reappear a few days after the Used Auto Parts garage was blown up. There is an identical wreck in Brucie's Excecutive Lifestyle Autos. See Also * Roman's Taxi - A variant of the Esperanto in Grand Theft Auto IV. * Police Roadcruiser - A law enforcement variant of the Esperanto in Grand Theft Auto V. * Manana - HD Universe's continuation of Esperanto's previous 2-door coupe body style. Navigation }}de:Esperanto es:Esperanto pl:Esperanto pt:Esperanto ru:Esperanto uk:Esperanto fr:Esperanto pt:Esperanto it:Esperanto Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Beta Vehicles Category:Beta Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sedans Category:Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Lowriders